<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phone Call by RAConner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338852">Phone Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner'>RAConner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>On My Block (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Long, Love, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Prison, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar calls to tell you that he has to serve time in prison.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cesar Diaz/Oscar "Spooky" Diaz, Oscar "Spooky" Diaz &amp; Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leave a request<br/>Tumblr: Youllneverknowrac</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean six years Oscar? They...they, they can’t do that.” You say sliding down the wall, your heart shattering into a million pieces as you clutch the cell phone to your ear,”You can’t leave me for that long. You’ve already been locked up for long enough.”</p><p> “I know baby but that’s what they are offering and that’s the best I’m going to get. The public defender said the earliest I can get out with good behavior is four years.” Oscar explains, his voice sounding tired and drained,”They’re transferring me up to Corcoran Prison also mamas. I know it’ll be a bit of drive but I’m kind of glad to end up there. Not as many inmates and shit.” </p><p>“That’s still to long for fucks sake Oscar, Cesar is going to be a teenager by the time you’re out. Corcoran? That’s nearly two hours away! I begged you not to go out that night. I told you I had a bad feeling and you didn’t listen.” You cry,”Now look what’s happening to you, to us. What are me and Cesar going to do for however many year’s with out you? Why didn’t you think of us before getting yourself arrested?” </p><p> Oscar sighs and lets you get everything off of your chest, he couldn’t be upset when what you were saying was one hundred percent true.</p><p> “Bebe please just try to calm down.” Oscar says when the only thing he can make out through the phone is your sobs. </p><p> “I can’t! I’m never going to be able to calm down. I’m getting robbed of my life with you.”</p><p> “I know it’s not the same but you can still visit me a few times a week and I’ll call you every night Y/N. We will get through this. Cesar will get through this. I’ll be home before you know it.” He says, knowing that four to six years would not exactly fly by. </p><p> “How exactly are you going to tell Cesar? He’s ten years old. He’s going to be devastated.” You say pushing your own feelings aside, Cesars being put first. </p><p> “He will be, but he has you and his friends to help him through it. I know I’m asking a lot from you and I wish I could be selfless enough to let you go and live your life but I can’t do that and it’s killing me.” Oscar admits.</p><p> “I wouldn’t want you to tell me that.” You sniffle,”I couldn’t just leave you and him like that. Im going to be right here when you get out. Waiting and counting down the days until I can hold you again.” </p><p> “Me too nena, me too... I don’t even gotta minute left ma. Look I’ma call you tomorrow when Cesar gets out of school okay?” </p><p> “Okay.” You reply simply. </p><p> “Hold your head up high princesa, te quiero mucho.” </p><p> “I love you too Oscar, I’ll talk to you tomm...” you start to say, the dial tone signaling the end of the call. You can’t help but let more tears fall, not believing that this was now your reality for the next couple of years. You don’t even move from you spot on the floor until you hear the front door open and then close. </p><p> “Y/N?!” Cesar calls out and tosses his backpack onto the floor. </p><p> You quickly dry off your face with the back of your hand and hop up to your feet, forcing a grin on your face,”In here.” You call out </p><p> “Hey.” He grins and runs over to give you a hug,”Did I already miss Oscar’s call today?” </p><p> “Yeah, I just got off the phone with him. I’m sorry.” You say and ruffle his hair,”But don’t worry you’ll get to talk to him tomorrow. He’s going to try to call later in the day, so come straight home tomorrow.” </p><p> “Okay!” He perks up excitement radiating off of him. </p><p>  “You know what? You don’t have to go to school actually. We’re going to have the best day ever tomorrow. We’re going to go stuff our faces with pancakes and bacon and after we’re heading to the pier to play all the games and ride everything.” You grin. </p><p>“Seriously?!” Cesar asks,”Ruby and Jamal are going to be so jealous.” He laughs. </p><p> “Hell yeah I’m serious.” You say, your actions opposite of how you felt on this inside. You just wanted the little ten year old boy that was currently standing in front of you to have a good time before his world drastically changed,”Go take a shower and get out of those clothes. I’m going to make your favorite and then we’re going to watch a movie. Screw homework.” You say and playfully shove him in the direction of the hallway. </p><p> “You’re the best Y/N.” He shouts before taking off. You wait until you hear the water running to drop the smile. You take a deep breath and trudge over to the kitchen to start on the food. Taking your time with it, wanting everything to taste the best it ever has. You had to be strong for Cesar, you had no choice now. You are all he is, and he is all you will have for a while. No more ‘Spooky and his Ruka Y/N’, now it was going to be ‘Y/N and Cesar’ until Oscar is able to come home and be reunited with you guys, for now though you weren’t going to let his little brother ever feel how you feel right now. Tonight being the beginning of the next few years,”Just gotta get through today and tomorrow.” You whisper to yourself, and you will because each day that passes means your one day closer to being reunited with Oscar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>